fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Barbarian
Otherarrow, this information is kind of incorrect because Barbarians are not just present as bandits early in FE12, the only time berserkers actually replace them is during the last few chapters because barbarians are still around during anri's way chapters(where they were also present in FE 3 Book 2 I believe).AxeFighterBarst 16:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :...Didn't you put that info there though? So why blame me? If it's wrong, just correct it.--Otherarrow 16:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : I did but you erased it, which is why I mentioned your name here. AxeFighterBarst 16:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Oni Savage When was Barbarian proven to be the same as Oni Savage. Did the localizers name the class that in preview footage? Emperor Hardin (talk) 15:00, July 13, 2015 (UTC) It' she cause barbarian doesn't return in Fates and they wield axes/clubs like they did in awakening. Also, like a lot of the classes, they're just being turned into unisex classes. Ajitunes13 (talk) 16:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :While a lot of classes are indeed old classes renamed/redesigned, the Oni Savage I am unsure on. It shares zero promotions (equivalent or otherwise; Berserker is a Fighter promote in Fates), and zero skills. It seems to share weapon type and the most basic aspects of appearance. So...how is this Barbarian again?--Otherarrow (talk) 20:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) : If Barbarian is be merged with any class, I'm more tempted to have it be Bandit, as they share promotions(Brigand even promotes to Warrior in several games), skills, and role. The only similarity I can see Oni Savage share with Barbarian is they're both shirtless muscular axe wielding units. It seems notable that the fighter class in Fates take on the bandit/pirate role as shown by characters like Gazzak . Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:39, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Maybe it should be moved back to it's own page since they don't share many similarities. I was a bit unsure at first. Who moved it anyway. Ajitunes13. :If I recall, the person who uploaded the class image for Oni Savage added it to Barbarian, since he assumed it was the same class. :@Emperor Hardin: Problem with that is that Brigand/Bandit and Barbarian have been in the same game together (heck, they were separate classes in the Barbarian's first three games), so we are forced to consider them separate classes if only for that. It's why Archer and Bow Fighter aren't considered the same class.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:19, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, split it is! :@Otherarrow: I'm not saying they should be merged, I'm just seeing if Barbarian is merged with any class, Brigand seems the most likely. Though I'm a little confused by three games, I only remember them appearing together in Genealogy where Barbarians were weaker then brigands oddly, and Original Mystery in which bandits were just renamed Fighter class units with the same graphics and stats. Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:34, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I thought they were in Thracia, but it seems like I was mistaken. My bad.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:37, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::One thing I did note, is the Barbarian animations in New Mystery seem to be based off of the Bandit model from the Tellius games. The critical, style of axe holding, and attire(baggy pants, sandals headband, and Widows peak). Checking Genealogy, Barbarian and Brigand have the same stat caps, and base stats as well despite having different sprites! Just something to note. Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:41, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::